


I Wouldn't Mind It

by Passionpire88



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: A birthday marriage proposal done by the fabulous Spencer Hastings. For the lovely RennyWilson upon request!
Relationships: Spencer Hastings/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	I Wouldn't Mind It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Dearest Renny,  
> Thank you kindly for falling in love with Splinna.  
> Warmly,  
> Harley

Spencer hated her girlfriend’s date of birth. Only Flinna would end up being born the day after Valentine’s Day. It was the most anxiety provoking thing in existence. Spencer was on her second cup of coffee and grumbling to Aria on the phone. “Tell me again why I’m doing this…” 

“Because you love her. And you want to beat her at her own game.” Aria replied gamely, a bemused smile in her voice. 

“I can’t handle her proposing. I just can’t. But...I know this is what she wants. And...she’s worth it.” Spencer softened as she thought of Flinna fast asleep in her giant bed they shared more often than not but still not enough due to Spencer’s educational and career demands. 

“Exactly. You got this, Spence. I promise.” Aria reassured her. “She’s going to say yes.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of. What if I’m not cut out for married life? None of us have had great relationship models or histories!!” Spencer was precariously balancing the phone and the breakfast tray she had shyly asked Hank, the royal chef to prep for Flinna this morning. Crab Cakes benedict over biscuits with a mimosa. 

“Then why are you doing this?” Aria asked her bluntly. 

“Because I love her. And- even though I’m scared, I want to spend my life with her. I want to break the cycle. I want to be the healthy Hastings.” Spencer blushed as sincerity dripped into every word.   
  


“Then you have nothing to be scared of. We’re all rooting for you, Spence. I love you. You got this.” 

“Hey Aria?” 

“Hm?” 

“You’re small but big. And I love you too.” Spencer whispered. 

Aria smiled. “Bye, Spence.” 

Spencer put the tray on the floor so she could put her phone in her pocket. She inspected her outfit. Blazer. Skirt. White button down. Tie. Fishnets. Black pumps. Flinna was going to devour her and she smirked smugly at the thought. 

  
  


Flinna was asleep still, reaching for her, hand draped on Spencer’s side of the bed as the empress wore a pout in her sleep. 

Spencer smiled as she set the tray down. She hopped onto the bed and straddled Flinna, kissing her girlfriend’s neck slowly, hands resting on the bare breasts peeking out from the covers. 

“Mmm…” Flinna leaned into every touch and shivered. “S’nice.” She mumbled, still not awake yet. 

Spencer grinned and nibbled the sharp jawline. 

“Harvard…” Flinna whispered. 

“Wake up, Your Highness…” Spencer shot back playfully, kissing Flinna on the lips sensually, her hips moving into the body below her. 

Flinna immediately woke up, kissing back, her hips moving up to meet Spencer’s with ease. “Don’t stop…” She whimpered. 

Spencer chuckled and kissed her again, fingers sliding between Flinna’s legs. “Never.” 

Flinna shuddered and moaned. “S-Spencerr-F-Fuckkk…” 

Spencer kept up the motions of her lips and hands, letting Flinna set the pace, loving the power and control she had over the most powerful being in all of Magebridge. Flinna was not a person to give up control easily and it made Spencer love her so much more because she was one of the few who knew her. Really knew her. Flinna cared. She was generous. She was passionate. And she was a good ruler. 

“Before you return the favor,” Spencer had climbed off of Flinna as soon as orgasm number four had run its course. “I want to ask you something.” 

“Anything you want.” Flinna shot back without missing a beat. “Name it and it's yours.” She was studying Spencer’s clothes excitedly, very obviously planning exactly how each layer was coming off. 

“You.” Spencer replied. 

Flinna laughed and cocked her head. “You have me, Harvard.” 

Spencer walked over to Flinna’s desk and pulled out a black velvet box. She got down on one knee. “Not the way you want me to. Not yet.” 

Flinna Flightfoot was a woman of many words, often unfiltered and some would even say crass...but she was downright speechless right now. 

Spencer opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a matching compass pendant with an amethyst center. Flinna’s birthstone. “You know I don’t believe in marriage after my parents ruined it for me. But I know you want this. And I believe in us. I believe in you. I love you, Flinna. Marry me.” 

“S-Spencer...I-” 

“Say yes.” Spencer whispered. 

“Yes. Fuck yes!” Flinna was crying as she pulled Spencer into her arms, the box falling to the floor, the promise more important than the jewelry that held its meaning in its existence. “Let me have you...I want you.” Flinna purred. 

“I’m yours for the taking.” Spencer replied, shivering under Flinna’s gaze and happily moaning into a kiss.


End file.
